


Когда и где наши взгляды встречаются

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs From Steve Rogers Can Help, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healing, Implied Sexual Content, James "Bucky" Barnes., Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Brainwashing, Past Rape/Non-con, Porn with Feelings, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Standard Hydra-Related Warnings, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, steve rogers - Freeform, Перевод на русский|Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Баки забыл не только что такое эмоции, но и что такое усталость. Однако даже у него есть свои пределы. И когда он выматывается окончательно, то отключается резко, без предупреждения, засыпая прямо там, где стоял.Стив набрасывает на Баки одеяло и чувствует, как его сердце разрывается от любви и осознания своей беспомощности. Каждый раз.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173518
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Когда и где наши взгляды встречаются

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [when and where our eyes meet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960708) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> На написание этого фика автора вдохновил вот этот трогательный рисунок [kittyseb](https://luninosity.tumblr.com/post/130567270894/whothebuckisfucky-i-imagine-bucky-is-so-unused/amp)  
> Название взято из песни «Put Your Money On Me» группы The Struts.

Стив понимает, что Баки восстанавливается.

Стив понимает, что восстановление – это процесс.

Стив понимает, потому что сам еще не вполне собрал себя воедино. И порой – иногда по вполне очевидным причинам, иногда ни с того ни с сего – оставшиеся осколки перемешиваются, скребутся, крутятся и впиваются в его нутро. Иногда он смотрит на лицо Баки, бледное после очередного ночного кошмара, и ему хочется кричать, или плакать, или пробить кулаком стену, или целовать эти бескровные губы до тех пор, пока Баки не вспомнит, как нужно улыбаться. Но нет, так память не вернешь.

Баки восстанавливается. Стив _понимает_ это.

Баки старается изо всех сил. Он пока не воспринимает многие телесные сигналы, которые люди считают естественными: голод, нужду облегчиться, потребность плакать, зевать, спать, наконец. Гидра тренировала его не обращать внимания на отвлекающие факторы и изменила структуру нервных путей, когда обучения оказалось недостаточно.

Как ни странно, больше всего приводит в замешательство то, что Баки не зевает. Зевота заразительна для большинства людей. Но не для Баки. К тому же он, по наблюдениям Стива, не чихает.

Как-то раз Тони Старк сказал: «Ты что, наполовину робот? Нет, не отвечай, просто помоги мне убрать порошок для чихания, который я вроде как случайно изобрел, а потом нечаянно рассыпал по всей мастерской. Да и вообще, среди моих лучших друзей есть роботы. Серьезно, я не шучу». Баки тогда пару секунд помолчал, а потом с абсолютно бесстрастным лицом ответил: «Пойдем со мной, если хочешь жить». 

Тони так смеялся, что упал со стула. А Стив, который доблестно осилил как минимум первых двух «Терминаторов», добавил: «Судьбы нет, мы творим ее сами?» – и Баки сперва улыбнулся ему, а потом слегка вздрогнул, словно что-то вспомнил, какой-то отголосок или сон, и не разговаривал весь остаток дня. Как, впрочем, и не чихал, несмотря на устрашающие научные озарения Тони.

Баки восстанавливается и уже добился огромных успехов. Он распознает резь в животе как голод. Осознает необходимость посетить туалет. Понимает, что влага, вытекающая из его глаз после некоторых снов, означает слезы и облегчение.

Баки _действительно_ не щадит себя, с угрюмой решимостью ходит на физиотерапию и консультации психолога. Все новые ощущения должны стать очень явными, чтобы он признал их существование. Он хочет как можно дольше сохранять работоспособность. Стив это знает. Баки сам сказал ему, не скрывая собственных желаний.

Но даже у Баки есть свои пределы. И когда он выматывается окончательно, то отключается _резко_ , без предупреждения, засыпая прямо там, где стоял. 

Стив находил его на диване. В коридоре. Один раз на полу в кухне. Несколько раз рядом с кроватью, иногда наполовину на ней, как будто он пытался лечь, но не успел.

И Сэм, и врачи Щ.И.Та сходятся во мнении, что все не так уж плохо по сравнению с _другими_ возможными последствиями пережитого. Стив понимает, что они правы.

Стив укрывает Баки одеялами и чувствует, как его сердце разрывается от любви и осознания своей беспомощности. Каждый раз. 

Когда Стив находит его в таком состоянии в четырнадцатый раз, Баки лежит на полу, уронив голову на постель... Накануне, хотя Баки и _близко_ не подпускают к операциям, он решил, что Стив и Тор нуждаются в подкреплении. Те были в Сан-Диего и пытались разобраться с огромным киборгом, который взбесился, увидев, как роботов изображают на Фестивале комиксов. Баки улизнул из Башни, отделался от своей личной охраны в Чикаго и эдаким сгустком обсидианового дыма возник напротив разгромленной парковки в Калифорнии. Пока Стив и Тор старательно уклонялись от лазерных лучей и спасали гражданских, Баки вычислил слабое место гиганта, после чего преспокойно вскарабкался ему на спину и вонзил нож в ключевую электросхему.

Слабое место оказалось рядом с плечевым суставом. Левой руки. Кибернетической левой руки.

После этого Баки смылся. Впрочем, нет. Сначала он эффектно спрыгнул с металлического плеча застывшего киборга, все тело которого превратилось в восхитительную неподвижную скульптуру, став главным украшением разгромленного фестиваля, – и встретился взглядом со Стивом, стоящим среди запыленных развалин, словно желая сказать: ни один из нас не пострадал, всё в порядке, увидимся дома…

А потом ушел.

И вот Стив тоже дома, грязный после сражения, опьяненный победой при полном отсутствии жертв, переполненный одновременно тревогой и гордостью из-за умения Баки раз за разом, при любых обстоятельствах неожиданно объявляться и спасать положение, спасать Стива.

Он смотрит на любимого мужчину, которому не удалось залезть на кровать даже наполовину. Спящего беспробудным сном, вконец вымотанного. Смотрит на волосы, закрывшие его лицо. О, Баки.

Стив бредет в свою собственную спальню. Они не живут в одной комнате. Он хотел дать Баки личное пространство; Баки никогда не просил о чем-то еще. Если они будят друг друга ночными кошмарами, то ложатся в одну кровать и ждут, пока не наступит утро, но после никогда об этом не говорят. Вот бы поговорить…

Нет. Вот бы _суметь_ поговорить. Стив, люто злясь на себя, запихивает все эти желания поглубже. Баки уже достаточно натерпелся. Нельзя просить о чем-то большем. Нельзя просить подержать его за руку в темноте, просить, чтобы Баки поговорил с ним или объяснил, почему не остается после этих ночей. Нельзя просить о поцелуе, одном-единственном ласковом и нежном прикосновении губ, которое дало бы надежду, что Баки, возможно, помнит другие поцелуи, помнит, какими они были, помнит, каково это: хотеть кого-то здесь и сейчас.

Стив превосходно отдает себе отчет в том, что у Баки могли сохраниться болезненные отрывочные воспоминания о совсем иных поцелуях, вынужденных и нежеланных. И не только поцелуях. О большем. Гораздо большем.

В спальне он берет свое собственное одеяло, похожее на большое пышное облако. Когда-то они не могли себе позволить даже мечтать о такой роскоши. Стив согласился на это одеяло в качестве компромисса. Он постепенно примиряется со взглядами Тони на то, какой должна быть постель.

Стив возвращается в комнату Баки. В ней спартанская обстановка и голые стены. Стив накрывает Баки одеялом и мечтает, чтобы на этих стенах появились какие-нибудь картины; мечтает, чтобы можно было поцеловать взъерошенные темные волосы на макушке Баки. Если бы только…

– Я люблю тебя, Бак, – говорит он и отступает. А потом, пошатываясь, словно на его плечах лежит тяжесть всего мира, идет в душ. Стив трет себя мочалкой до тех пор, пока строительную пыль, машинное масло и усталость не прогоняют тепло, пар и легкий аромат геля для душа с лавандой и шалфеем, который, похоже, нравится Баки. 

Стив не осмеливается будить Баки, когда тот так сильно вымотан, но он хотя бы накрыл его одеялом. Он может согреть Баки. Он может любить Баки. Любить того, кто когда-то приносил ему одеяла, суп и лекарства, кто сидел рядом, пока он болел пневмонией зимой и бронхитом летом, того, кто сегодня встретил его взгляд на поле сражения. Это что-то да значит, и Стив ответит тем же. Он любит Баки всем сердцем, и если любовь идет в комплекте с молчанием, длящимся порой целыми днями, игнорированием кроватей и периодическими сдавленными криками по ночам, что ж. Обыкновение отрубаться рядом с кроватью кажется даже милым, хотя «милый» – не вполне подходящее слово.

Баки вымотался, спасая Стива. Пока капли воды барабанят по плечам, Стив чувствует, как его сердце тает от бессильной, мучительной нежности.

Он выходит из душа, теряет равновесие и чуть не шлепается на свою капитанскую задницу, потому что видит Баки. _Прямо перед собой._

Баки стоит, кутаясь в одеяло Стива, и выглядит сонным и разомлевшим, спокойным и умиротворенным, несмотря на наверняка припрятанное под одеялом оружие. Его волосы взъерошены со сна. Баки стоит, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку. Оба – и он, и дверь – наблюдают за Стивом. Баки смотрит с любопытством и в то же время так, будто его внезапно осенило и он подобрал нужную деталь головоломки.

– Баки, – сбивчиво и беспомощно говорит Стив, не понимая, как лучше поступить: попытаться схватить полотенце или не двигаться, демонстрируя полное отсутствие угрозы. 

Тело подкидывает третий вариант. Ведь он обнажен, и Баки смотрит на него, откровенно разглядывает во всех подробностях.

Но нет. Лицо Баки выражает скорее любопытство, чем что-то еще. Сейчас не время; а при следующей мысли, которая приходит Стиву в голову, его частичная эрекция сходит на нет. Если Баки интересуется откликом тела Стива на его близость, если Баки пришлось шаг за шагом заново изучать сигналы своего собственного организма, понимает ли вообще Баки, что означает эрекция? Что такое влечение? Значит ли это, что в Гидре его _не_ использовали для… Но они использовали, Стив знает наверняка, его чуть не стошнило за чтением тех материалов. Но был ли Баки достаточно в себе, чтобы понимать происходящее? 

– Стив, – Баки переступает с ноги на ногу под одеялом, все так же опираясь на дверной косяк. Одеяло бело-синее, и на его фоне глаза Баки выделяются еще ярче. Он бесподобен: глаза цвета зимнего океана, взъерошенные темные волосы, длинные ноги, упругие мышцы, прекрасные губы, чуть тронутые подобием улыбки. Как сквозь туман, Стив отмечает, что Баки с голыми ногами. Ни обуви, ни носков. Видны лодыжки.

– Стив, – снова произносит Баки. – Ты... это... это твое.

– ...Да?

Баки дотрагивается до края одеяла. Металлическими пальцами. Прикосновение легкое, едва заметное. 

– Оно теплое.

– Ну да, – Стив, с которого ручьем течет вода, прикидывает, не попросить ли ему одно из полотенец; они лежат ближе к Баки. Но решает не просить. – С тобой... все... как ты? 

– Мне тепло, – Баки смотрит на свою руку на одеяле, а потом переводит взгляд на Стива. – Благодаря тебе.

– Баки, – шепчет Стив.

– Моя кровать слишком мягкая, – говорит Баки. – Я не могу... мне неудобно.

– Я понимаю, – отвечает Стив, осторожно кивнув. – Тони ничего не смыслит в кроватях. Но он хорошо знаком с ночными кошмарами, и говорит, что хочет по крайней мере мучиться с комфортом.

– Твоя кровать не такая мягкая.

– Я купил более жесткий матрас, – сознается Стив. Само собой, Баки понял это, ночуя вместе с ним после кошмаров. – По ощущениям все еще немного не то, но уже лучше. Однако... 

Однако проблема не в этом. Проблема в том, что кровать кажется пустой без тебя, проблема в ощущении, словно рядом со мной в матрасе провал, глубокий, как скважина, пронизывающая эту чертову планету насквозь.

– Однако, – повторяет Баки, – не совсем то.

Стив снова кивает. Он все больше заливает водой коврик для ванной. Коврик, впрочем, не жалуется. 

– Гм... Бак? Я могу что-нибудь сделать? Для тебя?

И вдруг Баки дарит ему ослепительную улыбку. 

– Да. Мне нравится чувствовать тепло.

– Это... хорошо, замечательно, не вопрос. – Стив тонет в сиянии его улыбки, радуясь ее появлению. Баки что-то нравится. – Значит, ты хочешь оставить себе одеяло?

– Нет.

– Ладно…

– Пожалуй, мне больше нравится твоя постель. – Интонации, с которыми это говорится, напоминают Стиву о том, как Баки весело и откровенно флиртовал в тридцатые годы. Но одновременно в его голосе звучит ирония, словно он смеется над собой и представлением, которое устроил. – Раз она не такая мягкая. Раз она теплее. Раз в ней есть ты. Ты же понимаешь, что это всё для тебя, да?

– ...Что?

Баки пожимает плечами: 

– Я. Мои усиленные попытки прийти в норму. Ну, какие-то из них. Не все. Я хочу снова стать нормальным. Для тебя.

– Ты нормален, – шепотом заверяет Стив, делая шаг вперед. Ему так хочется обнять этого храбреца с глазами цвета зимы, что ноют кости. – Ты абсолютно нормален. И тебе не нужно… не для меня, не нужно, если это… вот ради чего ты... погоди, ты _знаешь_ , что чересчур усердствуешь… 

– Я знаю больше, чем ты думаешь. Например... – Баки снова откровенно пробегает взглядом по мокрому телу Стива. – ...Я знаю, как выглядит твой член, когда ты меня хочешь, Стиви.

– Из всех воспоминаний, которые могли бы к тебе вернуться… – говорит Стив. На глаза наворачиваются слезы. Он пока и сам не может понять почему: от боли или от облегчения. – И только из-за того, что ты знаешь, как выглядит _мой_ … 

– Кто-то должен спасать тебя от киборгов и самоистязания, – театрально вздыхает Баки и сбрасывает с плеч одеяло.

У него не только ноги голые.

Он голый... весь. Мускулы и шрамы. Серебристый блеск и мощь в свете ламп.

У Стива перехватывает дыхание. У него давно не возникало подобных проблем, и тело настороже. Воздух горячий от пара.

Баки говорит:

– Я знаю, что делаю.

Баки говорит: 

– Я не знаю, получится ли что-нибудь, в смысле у меня, я вроде как… Они не хотели, чтобы я отвлекался, от меня требовали эффективности, я мог, если… если был приказ… Я не уверен, что могу без приказов, но мне кажется, все же _смогу_ , если ты скажешь, что хочешь от меня этого. Я уже какое-то время думаю об этом, о том, что судьбы нет, мы творим ее сами, и прочем, и, может, ты перестанешь так на меня смотреть, Господи, Стив, я пытаюсь объяснить… Скажи мне, что ты хочешь от меня этого.

Баки говорит:

– Я знаю, что делаю. Когда я засыпаю, ты накрываешь меня одеялами, и я хочу тебя. 

Не оправившись от изумления, Стив выпаливает:

– Ты был голым _все это время_? Ты… Я тут мучительно пытался сообразить, как объяснить тебе эрекцию, Баки Барнс, ты чертов _придурок_ …

И Баки начинает смеяться. Он делает шаг навстречу Стиву. Теперь они оба обнажены. У Баки не стоит, но его толстый, тяжелый член на фоне мощных бедер все равно очень красивый. 

– Да, но ты любишь меня.

Стив тоже делает шаг вперед. Обнимает Баки, вдыхает его запах, чувствует, как Баки обнимает его в ответ: их тела прижаты друг к другу, переплетены, сердца бьются в унисон. Волосы Баки щекочут Стиву нос; Стив стоит, уткнувшись лицом в шею Баки, и дышит, просто дышит.

– Ты пахнешь, как я, – замечает Баки, принюхиваясь. – Ты мыл голову моим шампунем.

– Я люблю тебя.

– Я хочу спать в твоей постели.

– Так вот, значит, как? Ты решаешь, что хочешь чего-то, хочешь спать в моей постели, хочешь вырваться из-под опеки Щ.И.Та, чтобы сражаться с гигантскими киборгами… Вот оно что? Ну и ну, Бак, _какой же ты_ засранец.

– Угу. Тебя это устраивает?

– Целиком и полностью, – говорит Стив, – да, черт побери, полностью, – и целует его ухо, потому что оно находится ближе всего. Первый поцелуй. Идеальный поцелуй. – Эй, ты предложил, чтобы я отдавал приказы твоему члену. Попробуем?

– Изящно, ничего не скажешь, – отвечает Баки, скользя вниз металлической рукой, потеплевшей от горячего пара, чтобы очень-очень осторожно ущипнуть Стива за задницу. – Где твоя деликатность, Стив, я ужасный бывший убийца с промытыми мозгами и заслуживаю более утонченных ухаживаний. Я хочу спать _с тобой_ в твоей кровати. Я люблю тебя. Я говорю это в первый раз с тех пор, как... черт возьми, прошло слишком много времени.

– Я так рад, что ты сказал мне это, – говорит Стив. Он серьезен и уверен в своих словах так же, как уверен в том, что вода теплая, а глаза у Баки голубые. – И я правда рад, что ты сказал мне это голым в ванной. Хотя нет, идея с ванной так себе. _Да_ , я люблю тебя, да, я хочу тебя в своей постели. А ты думал, это не так? Я всегда тебя _любил_ , всегда _хотел_ , _всегда_ … Эй, а что если я скажу, что хочу отсосать у тебя?

Баки обессиленно роняет голову на плечо Стива, но все равно смеется.

– Это не приказ, Стив.

– Ладно, – говорит Стив, пропуская волосы Баки сквозь пальцы. Ощутив прикосновение, Баки поднимает голову и смотрит вверх, и Стиву наконец удается поцеловать его в губы, крепко и горячо. – Не двигайся. Стой, где стоишь, а я опущусь на колени и отсосу у тебя, и я хочу, чтобы ты кончил, если сможешь, хочу попробовать тебя на вкус. И вот _это_ уже приказ, понимаешь? Ты будешь хорошо себя вести, выполнишь приказ и кончишь для меня?

– Господи, Стиви, – шепчет Баки, немного растерянный, изумленный, взволнованный и прекрасный. Его глаза широко распахнуты, рот приоткрыт. 

Осторожно коснувшись члена Баки, Стив чувствует, как тот поднимается. Еще не твердый, но уже на подходе: повинуясь приказу, он наполняется кровью и становится толще в руке Стива.

– О, получается, – заключает Стив и прямо там, на счастливом коврике для ванной, падает на колени. Ароматы лаванды и шалфея окружают их, словно рамка совместного портрета, бело-синее одеяло самодовольно улыбается, лежа у ног Баки бесформенной грудой; и когда Стив, не отрываясь от дела, поднимает глаза, то слышит, как Баки шепчет: « _Получается_ , Стив», – и улыбается.


End file.
